


togepi tears

by yeetseungmin



Series: gotta catch 'em all [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Friendship, aged-down characters, they're 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetseungmin/pseuds/yeetseungmin
Summary: In which Chan tries to ask Woojin out but is intimidated by the Devil Spawn that is Togepi.





	togepi tears

Chan was sure that this idea was going to work. How hard can it be to walk up to Woojin and ask him to go on a picnic.

 

Apparently, it’s very hard.

 

—————

 

Chan spotted Woojin sitting in the front garden of his family home, a few of his Pokémon running around and the others were resting on the grass. Woojin included.

 

He was lying on his back, an arm thrown across his face in order to keep the hot Hanataba sun off his face. His Pancham was laying across his legs, its leaf dangling from its mouth. His Togepi was snuggled into his chest, Woojin's other arm was thrown over it, cradling it like a baby.

 

Chan walked closer to Woojin, rehearsing in his head what he was going to say.

 

 _It’s simple_ He scoffed to himself, _just ask if he wants to go out to the lake and if he seems apprehensive, offer to let his Pokémon come as well._

 

Crossing the road, he paused next to Woojin staring down at him, he exhaled heavily, bringing his foot out to lightly tap Woojin's side.

 

Despite him trying to be gentle with his tap in order to not alarm Woojin, it still caused Woojin to startle awake, sitting up quickly and letting out a short shout.

 

That was Chan's first mistake.

 

Pancham grumbled awake, its eyes narrowing at Chan, before it rolled off of Woojin's legs, storming over to the already awake Pokémon and joining in on their game of tag.

 

Togepi on the other hand?

 

As soon as Woojin sat up, the little baby slowly blinked its eyes open, staring around before its eyes landed on Chan. Its eyes quickly filled with tears and then the floodgates opened.

 

The cries pierced Chan's ears so he quickly brought his hands up to his ears trying to block out the noise. He opened his mouth to apologise but was quickly cut off by Togepis cries getting louder, its little arms flailing around.

 

Woojin makes a surprised face towards Chan, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion before his face does a 180 and a soft smile appears on his face.

 

Picking up Togepi, Woojin turns it to face him, cooing at it.

 

“Aww~ Did the big bad Chan wake you up.” Woojin's nose is almost touching Togepi’s, who instantly stops crying at Woojin's voice. It makes a soft noise, stretching out its arms for Woojin, whining when Woojin turns Togepi around in his hold, making the Pokémon face Chan as it sits in his lap.

 

Chan slowly lowers his hands from his ears, his eyes widening at the complete silence of the area.

 

For a few moments Chan and Woojin are just staring at each other and the Pokémon that continue to play, including Woojin's Buneary which hides behind Woojin's back.

 

“So,” Woojin begins, “What’s up?” The air around them is awkward, so Chan clears his throat, building up the courage to ask about this damn picnic. However, just as he’s about to respond to Woojin, something catches his eye.

 

Togepi in Woojin's lap is staring up at Chan.

 

Wait no- It’s _glaring_ at him.

 

Chan's brain short-circuits for a moment as he continues to stare at the baby Pokémon, whose eyes are now narrow slits and its frowning largely. Nothing like the happy smiles it was giving Woojin only moments ago.

 

“I-um yeah-go, I gotta go.” Chan quickly turns on the spot, running down the street towards the main market square, a blush spreading down his neck from both the embarrassment of being silenced by a baby Pokémon and getting to see Woojin with the sunny rays highlighting his face.

 

Woojin snorts as he watches Chan stumble down the road, shaking his head as he turns and lifts Togepi to his eye level again.

 

“Chan is silly isn’t he.” He giggles to Togepi, who in turn lets out a stream of happy noises at the attention Woojin is giving it.

 

Woojin sighs, pulling Togepi closer to his chest and presses his nose into the top of the Pokémon, trying to hide the wide smile on his face.

 

Placing Togepi on the grass, Woojin stands up stretching his arms up into the air, laughing at Togepi who stretches its arms up to Woojin, whining at being put on the ground.

 

Checking his watch, Woojin sees that it’s nearing the Pokémons lunch. He claps his hands once, getting the attention of the Pokémon in the garden, who all stare up at him.

 

He walks towards the front door, opening it, then turning back to his Pokémon, he smiles at them, gesturing to the door.

 

“Last one in gets the lime flavoured Poképuff.”

 

Instantly, they start running towards the door, Sylveon lifting Togepi into the air with one if its ribbons, rushing through the door.

 

Riolu and Pancham, on the other hand, rush towards the door, playfully shoving each other out the way, failing to notice that they are the last Pokémon to enter the house.

 

Woojin looks out around the house, before entering and he swears he sees Chan slamming his front door closed.

 

_Crash_

 

Oh well, he’ll ask Chan about what he wanted to say another way. Woojin has restless, hungry Pokémon to feed.

 


End file.
